


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°47 : « Le Seigneur des Anneaux »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [47]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sort of a next chapter to one of my fanfictions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Bien des décennies après avoir découvert le roman “Le Hobbit”, Steve et Bucky trouvèrent le temps de se lancer dans un marathon cinématographique du “Seigneur des Anneaux”.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°47 : « Le Seigneur des Anneaux »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Bleed It Out » de Linkin Park
> 
> Remarque : Déterrage de vieilles idées laissées en suspens... Tant qu'à faire, autant donner une petite suite à mon OS “Visite suprise” (il me semble que c'est le titre, en vrai j'ai des doutes avec tous ces textes dans tous les sens xD), où Steve et Bucky des années 30 découvrent le premier roman de Tolkien ;)

_Le Hobbit_ , roman de Tolkien, avait un jour bercé une période ennuyeuse de sa vie. Bucky s'était procuré le livre à sa sortie et l'avait prêté à Steve, malade, alité.

Désormais, les deux amis se retrouvaient à “l'époque moderne”, et ils venaient d'apprendre que ce livre avait trois suites – ainsi que des adaptations cinéma.

Le temps leur manquant (quotidien de super-héros ne rime pas avec tranquillité), ce fut confortablement installés au Wakanda qu'ils optèrent pour l'adaptation de la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux.

Qui se révéla tout aussi intéressante que le roman des années 30... sauf Elrond, dont l'apparence fit sursauter Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 103.
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice : Bah oui, Elrond, Hugo Weaving, Crâne Rouge... vous l'avez ? ;)
> 
> Sinon... minuscule auto-promo, hein, on fait comme on peut (merci les fanfictions d'ailleurs)... Depuis hier, mon premier roman auto-édité est disponible auprès du grand public ! Il est intitulé « Le conte sous l'arbre », il est plutôt court (32 pages) mais il raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui se lie d'amitié avec une entité vivant dans le saule pleureur planté dans son jardin. Pour de plus amples informations, je vous invite à consulter ma page Facebook d'auteure Chrissie Grainger ou le compte Twitter ChrissieGrainge (je mets tous les efforts nécessaires dans le lancement d'un vrai site Internet prochainement).


End file.
